1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device having improved brightness and color reproducibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general display device expresses colors by using combinations of the three primary colors of red, green, and blue. Accordingly, a pixel provided in a general display device includes red, green, and blue sub pixels for displaying red, green, and blue colors, respectively.
Recently, a display device for displaying colors by using red, green, blue, and other assorted colors is under development. The assorted colors may be one of magenta, cyan, yellow, and white, or may be two or more colors. Additionally, to improve the brightness of a displayed image, a display device including red, green, blue, and white sub pixels is under development. Such a display device receives red, green, and blue light signals, and converts them into red, green, blue, and white data signals. The converted red, green, blue, and white data signals are respectively provided to corresponding red, green, blue, and white sub pixels. As a result, an image is displayed by the corresponding red, green, blue, and white sub pixels.